Rigby
Rigby is the deuteragonist of Regular Show, along with his best friend Mordecai. He is a 23-year-old raccoon and made his debut in the original Pilot episode working as a groundskeeper at the park. He is voiced by William Salyers. After the dramatic ending with Pops' defeat over Anti-Pops, in which he sacrifices himself to save the universe, Mordecai and Rigby finally part ways; Mordecai became an abstract artist, while Rigby marries Eileen and has two daughters with her. Appearance Rigby is a brown and grey anthropomorphic raccoon with short, spiky hair. He has dark brown circles around his eyes which is apparently a facial mask, like a normal raccoon would usually have. His body is brown with small, darker brown lines to show the thickness of the fur. The underside of his snout and his chest and stomach are grey. He also has a long tail with six dark brown stripes on it. He is 3'2", making him 3'1" shorter than Mordecai and around 27 pounds. Rigby once played "Punchies" with Skips and lost (like he always does when playing Punchies), which resulted in a damaged butt cheek that required surgery. The result was that it looked like Rigby only had one butt cheek, instead of two. And as a result, his friends call him "The One Cheek Wonder". During the time montage and the Park's 25 year reunion, Rigby was shown with a thick, brown moustache and thick black eyebrows, and wearing an aqua green jacket over a white shirt. In the episode "Don", it was shown that when Rigby was 6 years old he had a single front tooth. When Rigby was 12, he had dark brown hair and tiny hairs on his upper lip, as seen in a flashback in "Lunch Break". In High School, Rigby had bleached-blonde hair that he wore under a Fist Pump trucker style hat, with a green jacket and black t-shirt, as seen in "A Skips in Time and "Regular Show: The Movie". In "Rigby in the Sky With Burrito", high school Rigby was seen with his blonde hair under a black and white cap, and wore a teal t shirt with a white-beaded necklace. Personality Rigby can be best described as a "wild adult", even though he is past his teenage years. He becomes frustrated, frightened, confused or sad very easily, making his behavior very predictable. Rigby is also very arrogant, impulsive, impatient and immature at times, giving him the personality of a child. Thus, he can be considered the opposite of Mordecai, who demonstrates far more responsibility and maturity than him (in most conditions). He even changed his name to Trash Boat one time because he thought it would sound cool and edgy. However, Rigby cares about his friends, as he tried to help Pops with his fear of giving speeches, saved Muscle Man from drowning, saved everyone from a pack of evil hot dogs, and got angry at Pops when he was taking wrestling too far and hurting Mordecai. He also felt bad for Benson after he said he was going to lose his job. Rigby is afraid of horror movies as seen in "Ello Gov'nor" but is fine in "Grave Sights". Due to his somewhat immature nature, Rigby is prone to overly dramatic reactions to the simplest of events. Often, these reactions are characterized by his "Shark Face" expression, in which he raises both arms above his head, and turns his nose upwards, causing his eyes to appear to move to either side of his head, somewhat resembling a shark; and his signature "STOP TALKING!!!" or "SHUT UP!!!" whenever somebody tries to correct or lecture him. Between him and Mordecai, he is the most irresponsible, and he often tries to skip work and disobey Benson's orders. Rigby never finished high school, as revealed in "More Smarter", though he resorted to working hard at earning his diploma in "The Eileen Plan". Rigby has become somewhat more responsible and thoughtful to his friends as the series has progressed, tending to complain less about work and sometimes even accomplishing difficult tasks, such as taking on Skips' chores in "Fists of Justice" and cleaning up the park ballroom for Margaret's party in "TGI Tuesday." However, he still often causes chaos by taking shortcuts or engaging in irresponsible behavior, such as using a machine to pump up in "One Pull Up" instead of trusting Eileen's training to get the job done. These efforts usually result in bigger problems than the ones Rigby was trying to avoid in the first place, along with the occasional near-destruction of the entire park. Gallery Regular show rigby by escope3456-d60e3rm.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Raccoons Category:Regular Show